Amor prohibido
by LacieKagamine
Summary: Len Kagamine empieza a sentir sentimientos distintos por su hermana Rin quien sufre de una rara enfermedad...Rin siempre a amado a Len y no sabe como decírselo...¿Pondrá confesarle su amor?¿Podra Rin curarse de la enfermedad?
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA!BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC (PORFAVOR NO SEAN TAN DUROS CONMIGO T-T ) SI ENCUENTRA QUE LE FALTA ALGO O QUE ME EQUIVOQUE NO DUDEN EN DECIRMELO YO ACEPTO TODO...BUENO PARA SER UN PEQUEÑO RESUMEN...EL PROTAGONISTA ES LEN KAGAMINE (vocaloid) JUNTO CON RIN...ES UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR...ALGO ASI, BUENO Y ESO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID..LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, EXEPTO LOS PADRES DE RIN Y LEN, ELLOS YO LOS INVENTE...VOCALOID Y LOS PERSONAJER SON DEL DIOS CRIPTON-SAMA.**

* * *

**LEN POV.**

-Len!, Len...Donde te metiste, yo no estoy jugando a la escondidas...Len, sal de donde estés...Si no sales te voy acusar a mama...Len!...-Decía una pequeña niña con un hermosa cabellera rubia y unos hermosos ojos azules, usaba un vestido de color blanco y sus pies estaban descalzos...-Len...Ya me estoy aburriendo dime donde esta...-

-Si vieras mejor sabrías donde estoy hermanita...-Le dije mientras me reía silenciosamente...

-Len sal rapi...-No alcanzo al terminar la frase, ya que había chocado con un pequeño mueble lleno de frascos...

-Cuidado!...-Le dije yo mientras corrí en dirección a ella y alcance a tomar el frasco que se había caído...-Estas bien hermana...-LE dije yo mientras dejaba el frasco al lado para abrasarla...

-Tonto..Esto es tu culpa, si no te hubieras escondido...No hubiera chocado...-Me decia ella mientras me abrazaba.

-Tienes que fijarte en donde caminas hermanita...-LE dije yo mientras le tomaba el pequeño mentó de mi hermana y lo acercaba a mis labios...

En ese entonces era tan solo un niño que no sabia lo que hacia después supe de que eso estaba mal, muy mal...Pero, apesar de todo...No me arrepiento de lo que hice ese día.

**6 AÑOS DESPUES**

-Chicos hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante, su nombre es Len Kagamine, espero que sean amables con el y que muy pronto se conviertan en amigos...-Decia al lado mio la profesora de la clase...Meiko-sensei, de una corta cabellera de color castaño y ojos de color carmesi, toda su vestimenta era de color roja...-Len, sientate detras de la señorita Hatsune...-Me dijo ella mientras señalaba el puesto.

-Claro, Meiko-sensei...-Despues de decir eso me diriji rapidamente al puesto que me habian designado...

-Señoritas Megpoind y Hatsune...Despues de la clase acompañen a Len a recorrer toda la escuela...-Le decia la profesoras a sus dos alumnas.

-Claro Meiko-Sensei...-Dijieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias.-Les dije yo y veia como las dos se ponian rojas.

**Después**** de clases**

-Hola Len, yo soy Megurine Luka...Un gusto conocerte...-Me decia una chica de una larga cabellera de color rosa y unos bellos ojos azules.

-Yo soy Shion Kaito...-Me decia al otro lado mio un chico de cabellera azul y ojos del mismo color...

-Oye, Len...Vamos a recorrer la escuela o no...-Me decia Hatsune.

-Claro...Hasta luego...-Les dije yo amis compañeros y me diriji al lugar donde estaba Megpoind y Hatsune.

-Bueno...Todavia no nos presentamos...Yo soy Megpoind Gumi, pero olo dime Gumi..Un gusto en conocerte Kagamine Len.-Me decia Gumi, una chica de una corta cabellera de color verde y ojos del mismo color.

-Y yo soy Hatsune Miku..tambien un gusto en conocerte...-Me decia alegremente Miku...una chica de cabellera color aquamarina larga ,amarrada por dos coletas y ojos del mismo color.

Despues de recorrer todo la escuela, nos fuimos debajo de un arbol para comer nuestros almuerzos.

-Y dime Len...¿De que lugar vienes?...-Me pregunto Miku mientras comia.

-Miku!..Es de mala educacion hablar con la boca llena...-Le reclamo Gumi a Miku, resibiendo de respuesta un perdon de parte de la aquamarina.

-Bueno, yo vengo de Estados Unidos...-Les respondi yo mientras comia mi almuerzo.

-Enserio?!...-Me respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Es imposible...Hablas muy bien japones...!-Me dijo la peliverde.

-Si bueno antes vivia en Japon, pero por el trabajo de mis padres nos tuvimos que ir a Estados Unidos...-Les respondi yo.

-Y porque regresaron a Japon, Len?...-Me pregunto inocentemente Miku.

-Hee...Bueno..Yo..-Me puse un poco triste en pensar porque nos aviamos venidos-Bueno, nos vinimos porque mi hermana gemela tiene una enfermedad muy grave y la unica forma de tratar esa enfermedad es aqui en Japon...-Les dije yo triste en solo pensar en ella.

-Mmm...Bueno...Heee...Quieres un poco de juego...-Me dijo Miku, pasandome la botella de su jugo, parece que por esa pregunta se sentia un poco culpable.

-Si, porque no...-Le dije yo dandole un gracias y recibiendo un de nada, de parte de la aquamarina.

Paso muy rapido el dia y habian tocado el timbre para irse, mes despedi de todos y me fui del lugar, me diriji al departamento que ahora estaba viviendo, el departamento no estaba muy lejos del hospital, ya que si mi hermana necesita urgentemente ir al hospital y estoy solo yo, no me demoro nada en llevarla...Habri la puerta y una figura femenina se asomo...

-Haa..Len, hijo mio...Como te fue en tu primer dia de escuela...-Me pregunto mi madre...

-Muy bien madre...Hice algunos amigos y todo eso...Ese lugar es muy grande...-Le respondi yo.

-Que bien mi pequeño...Anda a dejar tu mochila a tu cuarto y cambiate el uniforme para que no estropee para mañana...-Me dijo mi madre mientras se dirijia a la cocina para volver hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-Claro, madre...-Me fui a mi cuarto, me cambie el uniforme y lo deje ordenado para el otro dia...

Me Diriji a la habitacion de mi hermana para saludarla, como lo hacia todos los dias, me quede enfrente de la puerta, no me gustaba verla conectada a tantas maquinas, siempre que la veia con todos esos cables, mi corazon dolia horriblemente..Y me sentia horriblemente culpable...Pero, se mejorara, ella y yo podremos ser felicez de nuevo...Tengo que pensar en las cosas buenas...

Poco a poco empeze a abrir la puerta asome mi cabeza y vi mi hermana mirando la ventana...

-Ya te vi Len...-Me dijo eso con su dulce voz, era muy debil, no se escuchaba muy bien pero...En solo escuchar su hermosa voz hace que mi dia sea el mas maravilloso.

-Apesar de todo..Tu siempre me vas a ver...Como estas hermana...-Le pregunte yo mientras me sentaba al lado de ella.

-Como siempre no he mejorado ni un poco, y dudo que mejore...-Esa ultima frase no la alcance a escuchar muy bien...-Pero aqui el importante eres tu...Dime ¿Como te fue en tu nueva escuela?¿Son simpaticos?¿Ya tienes amigos?¿Es pequeña o grande?...-

-Jajaja...Bueno, me fue muy bien en la nueva escuela...Si, por ahora lo que he visto es que son simpaticos, Tengo algunos y si la escuela es muy grande...PArece que antes era solo de mujeres la escuela, en lo cual no hay muchos hombres que dijamos...

-Que divertido, cuéntame mas!...-Me dijo mi hermana super emocionada.

Estuvimos toda la tarde mi hermana se veía muy feliz y eso me alegraba mucho...

-Debe ser divertido ir a la escuela...Ojala algun dia pueda curarme para poder ir...-Dijo ella con tono triste.

-Claro que iras!...Tu te vas a mejorar y vas a tener muchos amigos...-Le dije yo tomándola de los hombros despacio para no lastimarla.

-Tu crees que algun dia me mejore...-

-Claro!...Tu vas a mejorar, y vamos a hacer todo lo que antes hacíamos...-Le dije yo.

-Gracias hermano...-Me dijo ella.

-De nada hermana...-Me acerque a ella y sin darme cuenta mis labios se habian juntado con los de ellas, me separe rapidamente y me di vuelta...

-Per...Perdón hermana, yo nunca debi haber ello eso, yo perdóname...-

-No...no te preocupes Len...No paso nada...-ME dijo ella mirándome.

-LEN! LA CENA ESTAS LISTA!...-Grito de mi madre.

-Bueno, hay nos vemos Rin...Al tiro vengo a darte la cena ¿Ok?...-Le dije yo

-Claro, Len..Nos vemos luego...-Me dijo ella dandome una ultima sonrisa...Me acerque y le di un beso en la frente y me fui de la habitación, me apoye en la puerta y agarre mi cabeza...No, no esto esta mal, yo no puedo amar a mi hermana, ellas es mi hermana, no puedo, esta prohibido...Pero yo...Ya no se nada...

**RIN POV.**

-Len, si tan solo supieras de que yo te amo...Y mis sentimientos no se equivocan...

* * *

**HOLA Y COMO ESTA EL PRIMER CAPITULO, BIEN, ACEPTABLE, MALO, HORRIBLE DÍGANMELO BUENO ESTA HISTORIA S EME OCURRIÓ EN CLASE DE MATEMATICAS Y ESO BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ESO...**

**CAMBIO Y FUERA**

**LACIE-CHAN(y si en verdad me llamo Lacie si tienen duda¬¬)**

** ¿Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS 3 PERDÓN POR TARDAR TANTO EN SUBIR TwT ES QUE COMO YA ES FIN DE AÑO EMPIEZAN LAS MOLESTAS PRUEBAS FINALES EN LO CUAL NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO (ahora debería estar estudiando para la prueba de ingles ¬¬) JEJEJE...BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO, YA QUE CON SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS PODRE SER MEJOR...¡LOS AMO!**

**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID, NI RIN Y LEN KAGAMINE...NI LA MAYORÍA DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECE AL DIOS CRIPTO-SAMA...POR DESGRACIA YO NO SOY UNA DIOSA PARA CREAR TAL MARAVILLA TwT**

* * *

-Len, hijo levántate ya es muy tarde, y llegaras tarde a la escuela.-

-Cinco minutitos mas, mama.-

-Nada de cinco minutitos mas!, ya son las siete y mas que seguro vas a llegar tarde...-Me decia mi madre quien me estaba sacando las sabanas para levantarme.**  
**

-No, no quiero levantarme...-Le dije mientras le quitaba las sabanas para de nuevo taparme.

-Vamos, Len ya no eres un niño para hacer estas pataletas para levantarte, ademas si no te levantas luego no podrás tomar desayuno y te hice un rico pastel de banana y se que es tu favorito.-

-Pastel de banana!.-Con esas palabras fui corriendo al baño para darme un baño rápido y poder vestirme.

-Enserio, aunque el quiera parecer un adulto, sigue siendo un niño...Sera mejor que vaya a ver a mi pequeña Rin.- Me fui de la habitación de Len y me diriji a la habitación de mi hija.

-Madre.- La vi mirando por la ventana mientras le salia una pequeña lagrima, me llene de valor para entrar, decide ignorar esa lagrima y hacer que no vi nada.

-Hola Rin, ¿Como estas?.-

-Como siempre, y tu mama.-Me pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien...-Le dije mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rubios.

-Parece que Len hizo una de sus pataletas para levantarse, como siempre.-

-Así es, tu ya conoces a tu hermano, cuesta mucho para levantarse. Lo convencí diciéndole que había pastel de banana, esa es la única forma para que se levante...Hablado de pastel, te compre un pastel de naranja, como me lo pediste la ultima vez.-

-Enserio!, gracias mama, me lo puedes dar ahora por favor.-

-Claro te lo traigo al tiro.-

-Espera, mama...Te quiero preguntar algo muy serio, ¿Cuanto tiempo me queda?.-

-¿De que cosa?...-

-Tu..tu ya sabes, cuanto tiempo, me queda de vida y quiero que me lo respondas con toda la honestidad.-

-No digas tonterías hija por Dios!...Tu no te vas a morir.-

-No me queda mucho verdad?.-Me pregunto bajando la cabeza.

-Hija, yo..Si, no te queda muchos, el doctor me dijo que si no encontraban una cura rápido ibas a morir en unos meses mas.-

-Yo-

-Mama ya me voy!.-Entro Len a la habitación.-A perdón Rin por no saludarte, hola y adiós hermanita, a y mama el pastel estaba muy rico, ahora adiós.-

-Adiós...-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Me fui corriendo de mi casa hacia la escuela, eso me pasa por no querer levantarme, si me durmiera mas temprano no me pasarian estas cosas...

-Len!.-Me dijo detrás mio Miku la chica de la escuela que conocí ayer.

-Hola Miku-chan.-Le dije mientras movía la mano en forma de saludo.

-Al parecer tu también vas tarde a la escuela.-Me dijo detrás de Miku, Gumi que al parecer tenia un poco de sueño.

-Así es, me quede dormido, y estas son las consecuencias.-

-Bueno, sera mejor que dejemos la charla para después, si no nos apuramos nos van a cerrar la reja.-Dijo la Aquamarina.

-Verdad!, Se me había olvidado.-Salimos corriendo los tres, llegamos gusto cuando estaban cerrando la reja, pero aunque pudimos estar adentro de la escuela nos cerraron la puerta del aula.

-Que mala suerte tenemos! jeje...-Decía riendo la aquamarina mientras que la peliverde la retaba y recibiendo un puchero de la aquamarina.

-Deberías pensar por Len!, es su segundo día en la escuela y ya tiene anotaciones en su historial de retraso.-La retaba Gumi mientras que Miku me miro y agacho la cabeza en signo de perdón.

-He...No- no hay problema Miku, en mi otra escuela siempre llegaba tarde porque me quedaba dormido.-Le respondí mientras que le tocaba el hombro, cuando lo hice ella me sonrió y me abrazo.

-Eres muy amable, Len-kun por eso te quiero.-Al decir eso me puse rojo como un tomate, estaba nervioso.

-Mi-Miku, deja de abrazar al pobre de Len.-

-Bueno, bueno pero porque no vamos a otro lugar a pesar de todo no nos van a abrir la puerta hasta la próxima hora.-

-Verdad, porque mejor no nos vamos al techo, que te parece Len.-Me pregunto Gumi.

-Claro, no hay problema.-

-Bueno, entonces ¡Vamos!.-Al decir esto Miku, tomo del brazo a Gumi y a mi y salimos corriendo al techo. Estuvimos un buen rato hay, ellas me contaron que esta escuela antes era una antigua mansión y por razones desconocidas la abandonaron y la compro el director volviéndola en una gran escuela.

-Bueno ya hemos hablado mucho de nosotras...¿Porque no nos cuentas de tu vida, cuantos amigos tenias antes?.-Me pregunto con una inocente sonrisa Miku.

-Bueno, yo no tengo mucho que contar, nunca me he quedado en escuelas definitivas, por la enfermedad de mi hermana siempre hemos tenido que trasladarnos y si no es por eso, es por el trabajo de mi padre, en lo cual no he tenido muchos amigos.-Les respondí yo.

-Y nosotras, vamos hacer tu amigas para siempre.-Dijo la aquamarina mirándome fijamente.

-Cla-claro Miku, al parecer mi padre y mi madre quiere que yo me quede en Japón a terminar mis estudios.-

-Len, tengo una pregunta, si no te molesta en respondernos...¿Como se enfermo tu hermana o nació con esa enfermedad?.-Me pregunto Gumi.-Claro, si te molesta no me tienes que responder.-

-No, no me molestas...Bueno, no se muy bien, no recuerdo mucho...fue hace unos hace seis años un dia la encontramos desmayada en su habitación, la llevamos al medico y nos dijeron que ella había tomado un veneno muy peligroso y que ese veneno hacia efecto en el sistema nervioso, los médicos dijeron que ella no podría vivir mas de dos años si no encontraban una final ella vivió mas de dos años pero fue perdiendo la movilidad de sus piernas algunas veces ella no puede respirar y muy seguido sufre ataques en el corazón.-

-Y porque ella tomo eso?.-

-No lo se, ella no se acuerda lo que paso.-

-Que raro.-

-Sera mejor que regresemos ¿No lo creen?.-Gumi se paro al decir estas palabras dirijiendose hacia la escalera.

-Tienes razón.-Miku se paro y me jalo del brazo para que me parara.

Paso el día volando, nos juntamos con Luka y Kaito, fue un día muy divertido. Después de la escuela ellos me invitaron a ir al centro comercial, estuve un rato con ellos hasta que mi madre me llamo por el celular diciendo que tenia que llegar temprano ya que tendría que salir del país a Estados Unidos urgente...

-Que, te vas tan pronto.-Me pregunto Luka mientras sostenía un peluche que se había ganado en un juego de disparar.

-Así es, mi madre me llamo diciéndome que se tenia que ir del país, así que tengo que cuidar a mi hermana.-

-Tienes hermana?.-Ese era Kaito que sostenía en su mano un helado doble.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana Len-kun.-Miku se me acerco a abrazarme y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós, Len!.-Me dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras que yo me dirijia hacia la salida.

-Adiós, chicos nos vemos mañana.-

* * *

**Y COMO ME SALIO? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO 3 Y COMO DIJE AL PRINCIPIO GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS TRATE DE HACER TODO LO QUE ME RECOMENDARON, SI ME FALTA ALGO QUE PONER O ME EQUIVOQUE O UNA RECOMENDACION NO DUDEN EN PONERLO YO SIEMPRE LEO SUS BELLOS REVIEWS ESO ME ANIMA TODO EL DIA...VOY A EMPEZAR A DEMORAR EN SUBIR CAPÍTULOS YA QUE SE ESTÁN ACERCANDO LAS PRUEBAS DE FIN DE AÑO ASI QUE HAY QUE ESTUDIAR NOMA TwT AUNQUE LO ODIE, AUNQUE SE QUE PASE DE CURSO :) BUENO Y ESO ESPERO QUE A USTEDES TAMBIÉN LES VAYA BIEN Y PASEN DE AÑO MUY BIEN...**

**MUCHOS BESITOS Y ABRASITOS **

**LACIE**

**¿REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola, Como estan mis amores, yo estoy aquí (con depresión ya que no me fue muy bien en las pruebas TwT ). Y como les fue a ustedes amores (no se porque pero paresco una abuelita diciendo amores aunque es tierno decirlo) Espero que hayan pasado de curso. Bueno voy a dejar de hablar y que comience la historia se ha dicho._  
**

**_Disclaimer; Vocaloid no me pertenece (cuando dijo Vocaloid estoy diciendo de todos los personajes) Es propiedad de el "DIOS CRIPTON-SAMA" yo solo puedo crear historias de estos._**

* * *

Al llegar a mi casa vi a mi madre con una maleta corriendo de aquí para acá desesperadamente.

-Hijo, al fin llegas! estoy muy apurada, puedes ir a ver a tu hermana por favor.-

-Claro.- Me diriji a la habitación de mi hermana, toque la puerta y me dijo ella que pasara, me senté al lado de mi hermana.

-¿Porque mama esta tan acelerada?.- Pregunto inocentemente mi hermana que miraba por la puerta como mi madre corría del un lado para otro.

-Parece que padre tuvo un problema y mama se tiene que ir rápidamente a Estados Unidos.-

-Que!, no quiero que mama se valla, nuestro padre ya es lo suficiente mente grande para arreglar sus problemas solo, no quiero que por su culpa nos deje solos.- Reclamo la pobre de Rin que no podia hacer nada para impedirlo

-Yo tampoco pero, no podemos hacer nada. Nuestro padre no puede manejar todo los asuntos solo.-

-El me cae mal, no me gusta...Porque mama si es muy buena tiene que estar con el.-

-Rin, no digas eso es nuestro padre a pesar de todo.-

-Ya estoy lista...-Dijo mi madre quien estaba despeinada de tanto correr de un lado a otro.

-Mama, no quiero que te vayas, deja a papa arregle las cosas solo.-Dijo Rin agarrando el brazo de mi madre para evitar que se valla.

-Hija, papa también necesita ayuda en sus asuntos, a pesar de todo la empresa no solamente es de el si no de toda la familia, en lo cual, necesita nuestra ayuda.-Dijo mi madre acariciando la cabeza de Rin mientras que también acariciaba la mía.

-Pero mama!-

-Sin discusiones amor, a Len-

-Si madre?-

-El medico de Rin va a llegar en una hora, mas que seguro te va a pasar unos remedios, por favor, haz lo que sea para dárselo a la hora correcta, voy hablar con mis contactos para ver si pueden cuidar a Rin mientras que tu estas en la escuela...Perdón mi niño por dejarte a ti y a tu hermana solo, pero su padre me necesita.- Dijo ella a punto de ponerse a llorar mientras que me abrazaba.

-Tranquila madre, Rin y yo estaremos bien, nos vamos a cuidar del uno al otro, ¿Cierto Rin?- Mira a mi hermana mientras que ella hacia un puchero y daba un pequeño y despacio "Cierto" y miraba a otro lado.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir mi amores, los quiero mucho, voy a tratar de demorarme poco de Estados Unidos para venir luego a estar con ustedes, nos vemos.- Me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras que me abrazaba, me soltó y fue a darle también un beso a Rin mientras que ella trataba de moverse para que mama no se fuera, pero era imposible ella no lograba moverse bien.

Paso un rato desde que mi madre se fue, Rin se quedo dormida mientras que yo preparaba la cena para los dos, sentí el timbre y me acerque a la puerta a mirar quien era, vi por un pequeño agujero que tenia y ¡Era el medico de Rin! se me había olvido que iba a venir, le habri la puerta y lo mire fijamente mientras que el hacia lo mismo.

-Acá vive la Señorita Rin Kagamine ¿Cierto?-

-Así es, pase-

-¿Y que es de la pequeña?-

-Yo soy su hermano gemelo-

-Su hermano gemelo?-

-Así es, mi nombre es Len Kagamine, pase por acá, mi hermana esta en su habitación- Nos dirigimos a la habitación de Rin y abrí la puerta, al fijarme Rin todavía seguía Dormida, el doctor me pidió que saliera para que el le hiciera el chequeo medico, así que, obedecí y me dirigí a la cocina a seguir cocinando la cena, De pronto escucho mi celular sonar así que corro hacia al sillón para contestar, ya que hay siempre lo dejo.

-Alo?-

-Len! ¿como estas? nos desgastes preocupados cuando nos dejaste así nada mas sin contarnos nada ¿Que paso? ¿Esta todo bien?- Era la voz de Miku junto con Kaito y Luka, se sentía un eco en el teléfono y mas que seguro era Gumi esa.-No te imaginas los que nos costo conseguir tu numero hombre!-Ese era Kaito que al parecer estaba un poco enojado conmigo.

-Tranquilos estoy bien, y perdón por no haberles dicho mi numero antes- Seguí hablando con ellos por un buen rato hasta que vi al doctor salir de la habitación junto con ¡Rin! -Chi-chicos tengo que dejarles-

-Oye espera, ¡Len!- Les corte y fue a mirar a Rin que al parecer estaba afirmada con el doctor para tratar de caminar.

-Mira Len estoy caminando!-Al decir esas palabras me sentí muy alegre, hace mucho que no veo a mi hermanan tan feliz y lo mejor ¡Caminando!.

-Así es Rin, lo estas haciendo muy bien!- Le dijo el doctor para apoyarla, caminaron hasta que la dejo sentada en el sillón y me llamo para conversar.

-Bueno Señor Len Kagamine, les voy a dejar estos medicamentos para la Señorita Rin, tiene que dárselo cada dos horas, si no se la da en el tiempo indicado mas que seguro le puede dar un ataque al corazón ya que, desde hoy, ella va estar desconectada de todas esas moles tosas maquinas, al principio ella va a sentirse un poco mal, ya que es normal, se tiene que acostumbrar poco a poco a este nuevo método, lo mejor es, en vez de dejarla todo el día acostada en la cama, hacer que ella se mueva por ejemplo tomarla, como lo hice ahora y hacer que camine, pero hay que hacerlo despacio y evitar que choque con algún objeto eso le haría mucho daño. Bueno Señor Kagamine, por hoy me retiro, voy a estar viniendo cada tres días, ¿Okey?-

-Okey doctor, muchas gracias, por todo- Le dije mientras que le tomaba la mano para dar una despedida.

-Adiós señorita Rin, cuídese por favor, voy a estar viniendo aquí seguido para ver como estas, pequeña, así que nos vemos pronto-

-Adiós doctor- Le abrí la puerta al doctor y el salio, pero antes me dijo que cuidara bien de Rin y que no se me olvidara darles los medicamentos, después que se fuera me dirigi al sillón y abrace a Rin, despues de verla caminar, significa que se esta mejorando, lento, pero no importa mientras que ella este bien.

Sentía como mi hermano me abrazaba y le salían pequeñas lagrimas de la emoción, con la poca fuerza que tenia mis brazos trate de corresponderle el abrazo, a persa de todo, mientras que el este feliz por un pequeño momento así esta bien.

-Rin, te quiero mucho, hermanita mía de mi corazón- Me dijo mi hermano mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-Yo también te quiero mucho hermanito- El me abrazo una vez mas y se paro del sillón y me pregunto

-Ven Rin que te parece si hoy en vez de tomar la cena acostada, tomamos la cena los dos en la mesa-Me pregunto mi hermano quien me levantaba lo mas despacio posible.

-Si hermano-Creo que al ver la sonrisa de Len, es el único remedio que necesito.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, me demore un poco en subirlo pero ya dije por que, y ¿Ya salieron de vacaciones amores mio? Yo todavia no :( el viernes salgo, y que pidieron para navidad, yo un poster de mis gemelos favoritos (Aunque tengo la pieza repleta de estos xD) y el manga de mis serie favorita Pandora Hearts amo esa serie es muy buena, espero que tenga una muy bella navidad cositas y nos vemos en una semana mas amores, los quiero con todo mi corazon, ha si , si encuentran que falta algo no duden en decirmelo, yo acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios amores, cada Review que me mandan hacen que me sienta feliz, los quiero muchos, y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS AMORES!**_

_**LACIE**_

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
